


Sunday 31

by ChickenBrown



Series: 365 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuso de bebidas energéticas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Por favor limiten su consumo de bebidas energéticas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBrown/pseuds/ChickenBrown
Summary: En conclusión: los sucesos extraordinarios podían quedarse fuera de su rutina.Podía, y prefería, sobrevivir al aburrimiento de las madrugadas.Aunque, si debía admitirlo, había algo que pagaría porque sucediera más seguido.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: 365 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742032
Kudos: 3





	Sunday 31

En medio del nocturno paisaje, la oscuridad de la carretera es interrumpida sólo por las deslumbrantes luces de la tienda de conveniencia de veinticuatro horas que yace a un costado. La noche es tranquila tanto fuera como dentro del local. Afuera se siente la cálida brisa del verano, y se escuchan los grillos, que acompañan agradablemente el sonido espontáneo de los automóviles pasando veloces. Dentro de la tienda se escucha una mezcla de sonidos. El sonido de los refrigeradores en constante funcionamiento, las máquinas de bebidas, la lámpara que a ratos parpadea. Detrás del mostrador suena el zumbido del aire acondicionado, provocado por la necesidad de un cambio del filtro de aire del que el gerente no se encargaría hasta que el aparato comenzara a chillar, pero que por ahora atenuaba el sofocante calor lo suficiente para pasar la noche a gusto.

Acompañado del sonido de la música vieja que reproducía la radio, Eren se entretenía con la nueva entrega de una revista sobre mitos históricos que había comenzado a interesarle desde que leyó aquel artículo sobre las pirámides egipcias hace unos meses. La noche estaba tan tranquila que sólo había tenido un cliente hasta ahora. Tenía ya casi dos años trabajando en el lugar en el mismo turno, rara vez cambiando turnos con sus colegas, pero ese periodo de aburrimiento que traía la madrugada cada noche seguía haciéndole mella. Quizás se debía a las latas de Red Bull, al cual se había hecho ligeramente adicto. Tal vez era que sabía que aún tenía que cubrir otro turno en su segundo trabajo.

No es que nunca pasaran cosas interesantes. De hecho, era una regla general que sucedería algo curioso al menos una vez en todo el mes, pero nunca era suficiente para acortar la tortuosa calma nocturna. Aunque no cambiaría sus madrugadas con solos de grillos por una noche llena de sucesos extraordinarios ni por el doble de su paga, que debido al horario que mantenía era ligeramente más alto. El chico que cubría su turno los días que él descansaba le había contado que estaba seguro de que había visto naves extraterrestres surcar el cielo una noche, y el tipo que le había capacitado la primera vez que estuvo ahí le dijo cómo había sido abducido por alienígenas. Si bien él mismo no había tenido el gusto, ni el interés, de estrechar lazos con seres venidos desde algún lugar lejano del cosmos, no le hacían falta experiencias insólitas que contar, aunque nada precisamente fuera de las leyes de la física.

Tan sólo en los últimos seis meses había tenido que lidiar con dos intentos de asalto, un grupo de adolescentes muy drogados que habían intentado comprar alcohol y cigarrillos con una identificación claramente falsa; y una mujer que había aparecido con una profunda herida en la cabeza.

La mujer con la herida en la cabeza había sido la más insólita. Venía caminando algunos kilómetros desde el lugar donde había tenido el accidente más extraño que había escuchado. Por alguna razón, la mujer se encontraba completamente consciente, hablaba del accidente con una calma que sólo podía ser cuestionable y se negaba a dejarlo vendar su herida a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Una ambulancia llegó en tiempo récord, se la llevó en una maniobra frenética y lo siguiente que supo fue gracias a una nota del periódico que había leído la tarde siguiente. Decía que la mujer había sobrevivido a pesar del severo daño que había sufrido en la cabeza, y que por alguna razón no se había encontrado el vehículo donde había tenido el accidente. Días después, el automóvil fue encontrado a varios kilómetros del lugar del accidente, en el fondo de un barranco, con el cuerpo descompuesto de su exmarido dentro. No se atrevió a indagar más en el asunto.

En conclusión: los sucesos extraordinarios podían quedarse fuera de su rutina.

Podía, y prefería, sobrevivir al aburrimiento de las madrugadas.

Aunque, si debía admitirlo, había algo que _pagaría_ porque sucediera más seguido.

A tan altas horas de la noche, Eren tenía pocos clientes frecuentes. Además de los policías asignados al área, que de vez en cuando se aparecían entre sus horas de patrulla rutinaria, había sólo unas cuantas personas que se habían aparecido de forma constante en el último año. Podía contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano. De todos podía decir unas cuantas cosas, ninguno de ellos entraba dentro de la clientela normal en el turno diurno. O al menos nunca había tenido un cliente como ellos en la cafetería en la que también trabajaba durante las mañanas.

Había un camionero que hablaba de sus anécdotas salidas de películas de acción mientras Eren escaneaba sus productos. Al parecer la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía era la misma cantidad de historias que tenía para contar. Nunca preguntaba por ellas, pero estaba obligado a escuchar cada vez porque el tipo siempre hacía compras tan grandes como para llenar la alacena de frituras por un mes.

También había una pareja que se detenía una vez al mes a comprar refrigerios y cigarros en su camino a su retiro espiritual, que sonaba a reunión de secta religiosa. Adoraban a un dios del que nunca había escuchado, pero que podía hacerte tener viajes astrales si creía que necesitabas uno para limpiar tu alma. O algo así.

La cuarta persona era un hombre musculoso que vestía de cuero y manejaba una motocicleta que se escuchaba a un kilómetro de distancia. En cada ocasión que se aparecía escupía al piso del estacionamiento y entraba a comprar un par de litros de leche.

Y, por último, su cliente preferido, que estacionaba su vieja camioneta azul en el mismo aparcamiento cada vez, justo a un lado de la entrada, y le permitía echarle un ojo desde el momento en el que bajaba con esa expresión irritada que siempre tenía al llegar. Jean Kirstein era su nombre. Lo sabía porque a veces llevaba colgado al cuello un gafete de identificación con su nombre y puesto de trabajo, que sonaba tan estrafalario como estresante.

Eren _pagaría_ para poder verlo más seguido.

Esa noche hacían ya dos semanas desde la última vez que se había aparecido por ahí, pero mirando a través del vidrio de la tienda se encontró con que la familiar camioneta giraba desde la carretera hacia el estacionamiento en una maniobra que estaba seguro era ilegal. Le tomó por sorpresa, usualmente pasaría al menos un mes antes de tenerlo de vuelta.

Con deleite, bebió el último sorbo en su lata de bebida energizante y la desechó en el bote tras el mostrador, listo para atender a su cliente favorito y único entretenimiento de la noche.

Jean entró refunfuñando. Tenía ojeras que comenzaban a marcársele, pero su apariencia impecable de siempre seguía ahí. Estaba bien peinado, bien vestido y olía a perfume mezclado con olor a cigarro. Excepto por las marcas debajo de sus ojos, relucía como un modelo de pasarela, siempre galante. No podría verse mal incluso con días de insomnio forzado. Hizo un gesto hacia el mostrador a modo de saludo cuando tomó la canastilla y se dirigió al refrigerador que exhibía las bebidas energéticas. Con una expresión de querer volver a casa en ese mismo instante a dormir por el resto de la semana, puso una cantidad obscena de latas de Red Bull en la canasta, lo que no se atrevía a juzgar habiendo recién bebido su tercera lata del día. Luego volvió al frente, puso la canasta sobre el mostrador y pidió un par de cajetillas de cigarro.

Mientras Eren se encargaba de conseguir las cajetillas, Jean abrió una de las latas con total confianza y comenzó a beber de ella como si de agua se tratase. Si tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que no tomaba agua natural de la misma forma. Podría reconocer el caos puro de la mala alimentación inducida por el estrés donde sea, basado en pura experiencia. Tras el primer trago, sus cejas se relajaron, a pesar de que prosiguió a escribir furiosamente en el teléfono. Eren comprendía muy bien el sentimiento, sólo hacía falta tener la lata en las manos para comenzar a sentirse bien. Podría preocuparse de los problemas cardiacos más tarde. Cuando lo obligaran a pagar factura médica, probablemente.

—Maldita sea — escuchó sisear a Jean.

Alzó la mirada para notar que miraba a su teléfono como si este hubiera insultado a su madre y bebía otro trago de la lata. Por lo general se quedaría callado y dejaría que sus clientes sufrieran sus propias pequeñas desgracias por sí solos a menos que le pidieran ayuda, a lo que respondería vagamente, sin ganas de involucrarse; pero se convertiría en un santo si eso podía conseguirle dos segundos más con Jean.

—¿Está todo en orden? — preguntó con voz tranquila, deteniendo el escaneo de los productos a propósito.

En los casi dos últimos años se había vuelto un experto en dos cosas: en acortar el tiempo de atención para los clientes difíciles, y en alargarlo para Jean. Si iba a tener que soportar la aburrida madrugada cada noche, también podría darse el lujo de tener un momento extra con su cliente favorito.

Jean despegó los ojos del teléfono para mirarlo de vuelta con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí… No… Uh, más o menos — respondió, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Bebió de nuevo de la lata y luego tomó un encendedor de un lado del mostrador, poniéndolo junto a las cajetillas de cigarros —. Es sólo mi jefe.

—Ah, ¿está molestándote?

—Uh, algo así. He trabajado con él por un tiempo, así que espera que arregle todos sus problemas — dijo Jean con tono cansado. Luego llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, y luego al siguiente, buscando algo —. A veces quiero cambiar de área, pero estoy seguro de que iría a mi nuevo escritorio a molestar de todas formas.  
Eren soltó una risa y decidió que, si se tardaba más escaneando los productos, comenzaría a parecer sospechoso, así que tomó la siguiente lata. En realidad, no tenía que escanear cada lata. Era otra de sus formas de alargar su tiempo con Jean, quien seguía buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de su camisa. Pronto, Eren notó el obvio hecho de que Jean había olvidado su billetera y vio ahí mismo su oportunidad.

Una vez que terminó de escanear todo, leyó en voz alta el importe y esperó un momento.

—Ah, demonios. Olvidé mi billetera — articuló Jean entre dientes, más como si lo dijera para sí mismo —. Pero…

—Oh, no te preocupes — le interrumpió Eren, intentando sonar tan confiado como podía —. Llévatelo.

—¿Uh?

—Puedes pagármelo después — continuó, tomando todo el valor que encontró en su pecho para decir lo siguiente —. Podrías invitarme a salir, por ejemplo.

Las cejas de Jean se alzaron en evidente sorpresa, con una pizca de diversión en el borde de los labios estirados. Después sacó silenciosamente una tarjeta de débito del bolsillo de la camisa. Eren la miró un momento, procesando lo que eso significaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó colgar la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Tengo que admitir que fue un buen intento.

—… ¿Puedes olvidar lo que dije, por favor?

—Oh, no, no. De verdad fue un buen intento — se rio Jean, aunque con un tono más bien afectuoso. Eren alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa tímida —. Yo no me habría atrevido a hacerlo.

Eren pausó por unos instantes antes de decidir que, entre más pronto terminara todo, mejor. Tomó la tarjeta que le era ofrecida, aprovechando para huir de su mirada. Quería apresurarse para poder despedirse de Jean, volver a su estado nocturno de calma y, quizás, encogerse de vergüenza hasta desaparecer. Tal vez podría reconsiderar cambiar de turno. O tal vez no. La paga por ese turno era demasiado buena. Maldijo el calor que sentía en las orejas, seguro de que estarían brillando bajo la estúpida luz de la lámpara LED que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. A penas pudo soportar el lapso en el que los largos dedos de Jean tecleaban su NIP en la terminal. Guardó silencio mientras ponía todo en una bolsa y la entregó junto a la tarjeta y el ticket.

—¿No vas a escribir tu número en el ticket? — escuchó a Jean decir con sorpresa fingida, aunque su tono no parecía contener intensiones de humillarlo.

Eren sintió el calor subirle por el cuello, hasta las mejillas.

—No te burles — rogó Eren con la cabeza baja.

—No me estoy burlando. ¿Cómo voy a invitarte a salir si no tengo tu número?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que podía invitarte a salir — le recordó Jean, aclarándose la garganta. Cuando Eren volvió a mirarlo se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y sintió que su propio rostro se calentaba aún más, el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Era el efecto de la tercera lata de Red Bull, seguramente. Tal vez necesitaba otra —. ¿Tienes libre el fin de semana?

Antes de poder procesar lo que sucedía, su cabeza ya estaba sacudiéndose de forma tonta hacia arriba y hacia abajo en respuesta. Tras un momento, algo hizo clic en su cerebro y parpadeó tan fuerte que sus ojos lo resintieron. Entonces buscó el lapicero con el que todos los trabajadores de la tienda anotaban los resultados del inventario cada mes, y se apresuró a anotar su número telefónico en el ticket. Después, intentando rescatar algo del coraje que había perdido hace un minuto, volvió a sonreírle, entregándole el papel y su compra.

Jean sonrió de vuelta y se despidió con la promesa de llamarlo pronto.

Media hora después, Eren recibió un mensaje con una invitación a un restaurante al que había querido ir por meses.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D
> 
> El día de hoy les traigo este ficlet, que es muy cortito, pero que quería escribir hace tiempo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Por cierto:
> 
> Por favor, limiten su consumo de bebidas energéticas. Su consumo en exceso puede provocar problemas de salud, incluyendo problemas cardiacos. Hagan ejercicio, coman frutas y verduras(?)
> 
> Atentamente: yo, quien bebe al menos un litro diario de café muy cargado para poder funcionar.
> 
> ¡Espero nos leamos pronto! :D
> 
> Mis mejores deseos,
> 
> ChickenBrown.


End file.
